strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Beta FAQs
There will be many changes to Strife! from the shift to Alpha to Beta, ranging from gameplay to guis to gameplay. This should cover a good portion of the questions you might be wondering about it. General Information= Q.1: Will animations be in R6 or R15? R6. Q.2: Will we still be able to unequip? No. Q.3: Will there be new gamemodes? Most likely, after we test them extensively. One notable scenario is if we add a Capture The Flag gamemode, what classes would we need to take into account? Like if an Ichor was capable of instantly teleporting back to their base via Transposition, we would need to take that into account. Q.4: If I was banned in Alpha, will I be banned in Beta? No. We will be turning over a new leaf for all users, save for a few notable exceptions. Q.5: Will skins be in Beta? Potentially, but they will be required to be made via concept art or a model you yourself have made first, then we will remake it in another program called Blender to make it take less parts in-game. |-|Classes= Q.1: Will ____ be changed/reworked? Yes. A majority of classes, save for a few newer ones, will be changed in many ways. Q.2: What about _____ will be changed? Many classes will be receiving newer models and a new kit. Q.3: What order will the classes be released in? Classes will be released in "waves" if you will. I'm not allowed to tell you the later waves, but wave one will include: * Frigost, Vulca, Abyss, and Omega. Q.4: Will there be new classes? Yes. I will say that there may or may not be up to four. Q.5: Will styles be in Beta? No. They were a neat concept, but due to the effort involved in making both animations and ensuring that it is balanced, we have decided to discontinue them. |-|Bosses= Q.1: Will Siegmund be receiving a rework? Most likely. Q.2: Will Neflhelm be re-added and reworked? The future for extra bosses outside of Siegmund is currently uncertain. Q.3: Can I make a boss battle concept? Potentially. I might have to make a format or template for it. |-|Maps= Q.1: What will be changed about maps? Crusader's Fields isn't returning, and Desert Dunes is getting it's 12923348591th rework. Q.2: Can I make maps? Do not create any maps yet until some guidelines are made for it. |-|Other= Q.1: Why is Strife! Alpha no longer playable?? Because of ROBLOX's update towards forcing on FilteringEnabled. Strife! was primarily a non-FE game, and the update broke a lot of classes. You cannot join the game now without it breaking your character's arms off and making your weapons useless. Q.2: Can I have an invite to the Strife! Official Discord? Ask an admin on the ROBLOX group via their DMs, which is normally open. Q.3: Why was I kicked from the Strife! Official Discord? You have either broken the rules, or we have done a pruning of inactive members. You may reapply at some time, but please be somewhat active when you re-join. Q.4: Why is the group shout not updated often? ROBLOX and their filters won't allow us to post links to the wikia or our content, sadly. So we must do it here. Q.5: What about the Trello(s)? nicholaz is in charge of updating the new Trello, Kactus Korner 2.0. As for the original Kactus Korner, it has been permanently closed and massively put out of date. Q.6: How can I help development? We have selected all of our development team already, as there are no more positions to be filled at this time. Q.7: Can I create skins/classes/maps? * Skins have already been answered in Classes Q.6. * Classes are currently being made and brainstormed by our team. We are not currently accepting any concepts until Strife! Beta has been officially and completely released. * Maps will be addressed in a separate article... Stay tuned for more! Q.8: When will the game be out? We are not sure. Potentially sometime soon for a Frigost-only demo, or within the next year or so. Q.9: Will you be making the game paid access? No. We are not. When testing becomes available, we are likely to give a group shout about the matter and keep it open for a short-medium amount of time. Q.10: How often will you update the information on leaks? As they are released and with permission, I will add them to the leaks page. Q.11: Is a shop and currency system for skins planned? We'll have to think about how that will work. Category:Information Category:Strife! Beta Category:General Game Information